


Tony's Soot

by crazycatt71



Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 2019 Advent Challenge, Ashes & Soot, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Fluff, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Tony has a fireplace mishap
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: My 2019 Advent Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559233
Kudos: 33
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	Tony's Soot

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 Advent Challenge  
> Day 7 Ashes & Soot  
> Day 8 Warm Bath

It was supposed to be a romantic get away. A long weekend in a cozy cabin, far away from the city and responsibilities; just the two of them with no worries. Tony had images of he and Steve curled up in front of a roaring fire, hot toddies, kisses, and hopefully naked wrestling on a bear skin rug.

Standing in the middle of the single room cabin, shivering in the cold, Tony was not a happy camper.

“It's quaint.” Steve said as he looked around.

“It's a dump.” Tony grumbled. “It's not at all what I asked for.”

“It's got a fireplace and a bed. What more do we need?” Steve asked.

Tony looked at him and grinned.

“I like how you think.” He said, going over to the fireplace. “Go bring in some wood while I get a fire started.”

Steve headed back outside while Tony strolled over to the fireplace. He started laying some newspaper and kindling he found in a box in the grate.

“Did you open the flue?” Steve asked him as he carried in an load of wood.

Tony reached into the fireplace, feeling around for the lever to open the flue.

“It's stuck.” He grunted when it didn't move.

“Do you want me to get it?” Steve offered.

“I got it.” Tony replied, bracing his feet, he reached in with both hands and tugging as hard as he could.

“Be carful or you'll..” Steve started just as a cloud of soot and ash came crashing down the chimney, enveloping Tony in a black cloud, “make a mess.” He finished weakly.

It took all his self control not to burst out laughing at the sight of Tony's brown eyes looking out of his black face looking at him, dumbfounded.

“Don't move.” Steve ordered him, heading in to the bathroom.

He opened the linen cupboard and pulled out a spare sheet. He took back to Tony, wrapped him in it, and carried him in to the bathroom. After tuning on the electric heater he spotted in the corner, he started running hot water in to the huge, cast-iron bathtub.

“Strip.” Steve ordered.

“This is not how I thought this was going to go.” Tony groused as he pulled off his ruined clothes and got into the bath.

“Poor baby.” Steve soothed, kissing his cheek. “Get cleaned up while I start a fire.”

“Hurry back and join me.” Tony told him.

Steve grinned and left the room. Tony quickly scrubbed himself clean, then drained the dirty water and refilled the tub. Steve came back a few minutes later with dirty hands and a smudge of soot on his cheek.

“I would have helped clean.” Tony told him.

“It wasn't that bad,” Steve said as he started taking off his clothes, “I think most of it landed on you.”

He climbed in the tub behind Tony, grabbed a sponge, and began washing Tony's back.

“The bear skin rug didn't even get dirty.” He said.

Tony looked turned and looked at him, a big grin on his face, a twinkle in his eyes. He just might get his wrestling match after all.


End file.
